Your Surrender
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: Slightly AU: Daryl struggles to come to terms with his growing feelings for his new friend, Rick Grimes, who seems like the walking Messiah himself, but once he does, people and even himself begin to doubt his chance with the understanding boy. Why would someone like Rick want someone like Daryl? Teen!Daryl/Teen!Rick
1. Chapter 1

I love this show and these characters ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

_Daryl skulked down the halls of his new school, he was finally able to get into the school due to the fact that he was more tame than the rest of the kids in his old school, which was a school for kids who were nothing but bad news, although his old man could care less about this, Merle sure as hell supported him, in his own odd sort of way. It was then Daryl was rudely pulled out of his thoughts as someone tripped him making him fall flat on his face with an 'oof', everyone within the hall either laughed or snickered, a frown etched Daryl's face as a pair of shoes came into his vision,_

_"Watch it trailer trash!" a voice hissed, "Ya'll could have scuffed my new shoes,"_

_"C'mon Shane, lay off," another voice pleaded,_

_Daryl looked up at the person who had caused this and glared, before him stood a boy, taller and broader than him, another boy was behind him, probably the one who was trying to stop his asshole of a friend,_

_"Dun look very new ta me," Daryl sneered, picking himself up off the floor,_

_The boy named Shane grabbed Daryl by the jacket, slightly tearing it, "What'd you say to me?"_

_"I said 'Dun look very new ta me'," Daryl snarled, "Open yer goddamn ears,"_

_"C'mon guys," the other boy begged, "Can we just calm down?"_

_"Go on without me, Rick," Shane began, "I'll catch up with ya,"_

_"No Shane," the boy, Rick, argued,_

_"Better go with yer friend, muscle-boy," Daryl growled, "He's callin' ya,"_

_LATER THAT DAY ~_

_"Hey!" a voice shouted, Daryl continued walking, "Daryl!"_

_A hand grabbed Daryl's arm effectively stopping him, "What!?"_

_"I just wanted ta apologize fer what Shane did ta you earlier,"it was that Grimes kid,_

_"What're yew, his keep'r? I ain't no bitch, I kin handle mahself,"_

_"Well yeah, kinda," Daryl glared at Rick, "No! No! I didn't mean you were a-, I just-! Oh dear Lord, that's not what I meant,"_

_Daryl snorted, "Yea', ah get it,"_

_Rick laughed awkwardly, "Sorry,"_

_"Hey Rick!" Shane called out, _

_Both Daryl and Rick looked over where Shane stood waving Rick over with a fairly pretty brunette girl,_

_"Better go, yer friend's callin'," Daryl muttered,_

_"Alright," Rick began, "I'd like ta ask yew ta eat with us,"_

_"I dun think tha'd work out very well, Grimes,"_

_"Just try," Rick persisted,_

_"Fine," Daryl grumbled._

* * *

At the crack of dawn Daryl's phone began blaring it's notification that he was getting an incoming call which broke the quiet calm of the new day, Daryl's face scrunched up as he turned over onto his side, pulling the covers up hoping to drown out the noise. The increasingly annoying alarm halted allowing Daryl's body to relax, but only for a moment because the phone began it's annoying blaring once again. Daryl grumbled irritably, his lethargic mind wondering where he had placed his phone,

"Shut tha' racket up lil brutha!" Merle yelled, throwing something at the wall that separated their rooms,

"Ah am!" Daryl yelled back, "Just shut yer ugly mug, Merle!"

With that, Daryl set to work on making his way down to the sorry excuse of a living room, each step bringing a creaking noise signaling his wake, scowling, Daryl eyed the phone's screen that lit up, his phone was a pretty damn old so it didn't have caller I.D, but he got a phone none the less, he was going to cuss whoever dared call this early in the morning to hell and then back again,

"Who's this?" Daryl demanded,

_"G'morning Daryl, it's me, Rick,"_

"The fuck yew callin' me so early fer, Grimes?"

_"Sorry, did I wake you?"_

Daryl felt his anger melt and morph into simple frustration, "Yea', yew did,"

_"Oh, sorry Daryl, I can call back later?"_

"Naw, yew got me up, might as well come out an' say whatcha gotta say,"

_"Okay, well, I was wondering if you might wanna come camping with the rest of us,"_

"Why'n the hell should ah do tha'?"

_"Because the others want to get to know you better,"_

"Nice try, Grimes,"

_"Okay, fine, I want you to come,"_

Daryl froze, Rick wanted to hang out with him? Well-, Merle yanked the phone away from Daryl's grasp,

"Hey!" Daryl snapped,

"Dun worry boy, mah baby brutha will be there!" Merle shouted into the phone before hanging up,

"Wha's that for!?" Daryl growled, catching the phone Merle threw back at him,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby brutha, ah just dun yew a favor!" Merle exclaimed, "'sides, ah figured we needa make ourselves scarce, th' ol' man's comin home taday,"

Daryl merely hummed, the Dixon household was known for it's fights, but this latest one had gotten way out of control and way too loud that some of the neighbors actually worried and called the police, so while Merle had no problem defending himself when the police arrived, Daryl wasn't as lucky, the police had booked their father.

"C'mon, Daryleena, dun yew worry none, Ol' Merle's gonna take care-o-ya," Merle grinned giving Daryl a shake, "Now c'mon, we got some packin' ta do,"

"What do yew mean, _'we'?" _Daryl questioned,

"I'm a comin wit ya baby brutha!" Merle proclaimed with a grin.

"No yew ain't,"

"Oh come on, brutha, someone's gotta watch yer goofy ass,"

"Th' fuck yew think we're gonna do out there?"

"Now, now, Daryleena, ah gotta show yer _boy friend_ how to use a condom,"

"Oh gross! Come off it Merle! Yew know it ain't like that! I ain't like that!"

"Brutha," Merle wrapped an arm around Daryl, pulling the younger Dixon close, "Dun try ta lie ta Ol' Merle, sure, it hurt knowin mah baby brutha was, one-o-them, but ah got o'er it, 'sides, ah got yew pinned as one since yew were 12,"

"Wha'dya mean?" Daryl grouched,

"Ah saw how yew were payin _special _attention ta th' boys," Merle shoved Daryl away, "But lemme tell ya sumthin baby bro, none-o-these bitches round 'ere deserve ya anyway,"

"Yew alrigh'? Tha' sounded like yew cared," Daryl questioned, a hint of laughter evident, "Yew ain't goin soft on me are ya, Merle?"

"Get outta here," Merle growled, watching as Daryl left to pack his supplies.

* * *

Gotta love those emotionally awkward Dixons ~


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter please read & review ~ I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters

* * *

Driving down the rather distorted road, Rick eyed all the houses warily, he felt like he was in one of those zombie movies where all the houses are crumbling or burnt, worried, Rick eyed the message Daryl sent him before looking back at the road. Intimidating looking men eyed Rick's vehicle making him a little nervous, cruising a little further, Rick found the last house,

"_This has to be it~," _Rick thought, parking outside the house's broken driveway, looking around, Rick made sure there was no one out, sighing to himself he made his way up to the door hanging off it's hinges.

Inside the house, Rick could hear rustling followed by voices, so before he knew it the door opened revealing a rather intimidating man with pale brown hair, shifting his weight, Rick steadied himself,

"Whatchu wan' fancy boy?" the man drawled, his breath reeking of alcohol,

"Uh~, is Daryl home?" Rick asked, _"Is this EVEN Daryl's home?"_

The man's demeanor instantaneously morphed into something more mischievous and grinned, he opened the screen door,

"Yew must be Daryl's _friend," _the man grinned, "C'mon in,"

Leaving the doors open, Rick followed after the older man, the place smelled of smoke and alcohol, Rick wrinkled his nose hoping the man didn't see him, it was then he was led into the kitchen where he saw Daryl, smoking _something, _Daryl seemed rather surprised to see Rick before he changed his look of surprise into that of impatience,

"Bou' time yew got 'ere," Daryl grumbled, dousing the stick,

"What was that?" Rick asked, gesturing towards the stick,

"None yer bus'ness," Daryl snapped,

"Why? Yew wan' one?" Merle smirked, "We got plen'y,"

"No Merle!" Daryl growled,

"Wha' baby brutha? Just bein' friendly here," Merle defended, slinging an arm around Rick's shoulders, "So whatchu say boy?"

Rick looked to Daryl for help who slowly shook his head, this going unseen by Merle, Rick looked back to Merle,

"Uh, no thanks,"

"Suit yerself," Merle released Rick, "Now ladies, getchur shit together, Ol Merle's comin wit ya!"

With that Merle took off upstairs leaving Daryl and Rick looking after him, Rick looked to Daryl pointedly, Daryl sighed,

"Sorry bou' Merle, tried tellin' 'im he ain't invited," Daryl began, "Or wanted, bu' he dun listen ta no one but himself, 'sides, yew've seen me doin' worse,"

"Still," Rick murmured,

Silence, except for the occasional noise of Merle searching around his room,

"So, that's your brother?" Rick asked,

"Yea'," Daryl confirmed, "Dun worry, I'll look aft'r 'im, make sure he won' be no trouble,"

Rick sighed, "Don't worry Daryl,"

"I ain't worryin'," Daryl snapped.

* * *

Merle threw his duffle bag at Rick who stumbled slightly, Daryl glowered at his brother but said nothing, merely giving the older Dixon brother a warning look, Merle snorted, patting Daryl's back none too gently before Rick regained his composure,

"So," Merle began, snatching a can of beer and the rolled up weed Daryl had discarded, no use in wasting it, "Where we goin' gals?"

"I dun tol' yew Merle, they're goin' campin'," Daryl cut in,

_"We're _goin' campin' lil brutha, _we're _goin', ah believe fancy boy here just dun asked ya ta accompany 'im," Merle corrected,

"Yea', me, not yew, me," Daryl hissed,

Merle slung an arm around Daryl and Rick pulling both boys close, "C'mon Daryleena, dun be so angry all th' time, ain't tha' right boy?"

"Uh sure?" Rick was so uncomfortable and Merle's breath smelled something awful,

Merle chuckled, shoving Daryl away in order to give Rick a noogie making the younger boy struggle against his hold,

"Damn it Merle!" Daryl shouted, picking up his bag, "Leave Rick alone, he dun wan' yer stink on 'im all day,"

Shoving Rick away, Merle made his way to Daryl who stood his ground, glaring at his brother,

"What'd yew say ta me brutha?" Merle questioned,

"I said leave 'im _alone," _Daryl snarled,

Merle's glare instantly turned, he grinned wickedly and ruffled Daryl's hair, leaving the two boys to collect themselves, yelling to them that he'd be in the car. Daryl turned to Rick who seemed rather disheveled, sighing he picked up Merle's bag,

"Sorry 'bout that Rick," Daryl murmured, his words oddly accentuated, seemed Merle brought the _hick _out of him,

"No problem, Daryl, no need to apologize," Rick grinned,

Daryl looked to Rick, seeing nothing but utter trust and complete understanding made Daryl turn his head away from the other boy, instantly feeling ashamed for looking Rick in the eyes,

"Let's get goin'," Daryl murmured, shouldering the bags.

* * *

Once the two boys got to the car, Merle had made himself at home within Rick's car, already having lit the cigarette and tossing out the now empty beer can out the window, he was sitting in the passenger seat, rock music blaring out from the speakers,

"Bout damn time!" Merle shouted, "Ah was beginnin' ta think yew two were off bumpin' uglies,"

"Merle!" Daryl snapped, "Getchur ass in the back, Ah'm ridin' up front!"

Daryl either ignored what his brother said or just didn't care, but that comment made Rick fluster something fierce while the two Dixon brothers argued, or at least Rick thought they were arguing.

* * *

"Where's Rick, man?" Shane grumbled, sitting in the bed of his truck along with Lori and Carl,

"I think he said somethin' about getting Daryl," Carl answered, toying with his shoelace,

"Ugh, great, gonna have some redneck with us?" Shane groaned, tilting his head back towards the skies,

"Behave, Shane!" Lori snapped, smacking his arm, "You know, Rick, if he thinks he can help or change someone's life then he's going to do it, no matter what we say,"

"So what? That redneck trash is Rick's latest good deed?" Shane sneered, still looking at the skies,

"No, he wants to be his friend," Lori defended, "And I think it's very sweet of him,"

Shane grinned, "Of course you would,"

Carl chuckled, both he and Shane giving each other high-fives, Lori merely huffed, waiting for the more decent man of their group to join them, it was then they heard Rick's car pulling up, or more like the music, the three straightened up, trying to get a better view of the third person in the car,

"Who's that?" Lori questioned,

Realization dawned on Shane, "Oh good Lord,"

"What?" Carl asked,

"That there's Merle Dixon," Shane stated grimly,

"Merle Dixon? As in Daryl Dixon's brother?" Lori asked,

"Yup," Shane confirmed, "This is gonna be a hell of a week."

* * *

Merle began laughing as soon as he spotted the other three, Daryl frowned, slumping in his seat, Rick just looked plain confused and slightly offended,

"Shut yer trap, Merle!" Daryl shouted,

"Aww c'mon lil brutha!" Merle chuckled, stiffling his laughter, "Yew know I can' 'elp it,"

"What's so funny?" Rick questioned,

Pointing his finger at the three before them, "Tha's wha's funny,"

"My friends?"

"Yea' yer friends, they have no bus'ness bein' in th' woods," Merle explained before he burst out laughing once again, Rick merely rolled his eyes, stopping the car and exited, Daryl remained in the passenger seat, controlling his laughter Merle eyed his brother, "Lil brutha, these are th' type-o-people yew wanna hang round?"

"No," Daryl grumbled, "They came wit' Rick,"

Merle tsked, "Looks like yer _happy meal _came with some unwanted toys,"

Daryl smacked Merle's arm, "It AIN'T LIKE that Merle,"

* * *

"Why'd you bring Merle Dixon, man?" Shane questioned,

But before Rick could answer the two Dixon brothers had exited the car,

"Yew got somethin' ta say ta me?" Merle snarled,

"Yeah," Shane confirmed, stepping up, "Why are _you _here? It's bad enough your _white trash _brother's here, but you too?"

Merle frowned and without warning he pulled his arm back, slugging Shane right in the face, Shane fell from the suddeness of the hit, Daryl managing to hold his brother back,

"YEW TALK SHIT 'BOUT ME AN' MAH BRUTHA, YER ASKIN' FER AN ASS KICKIN!" Merle yelled, struggling with Daryl,

"That's it, Rick," Lori began, making Rick look at her, "We're leaving,"

"What?" Rick asked, incredulous, "I just got here, and-,"

"No, Rick," Lori countered, "As long as Merle Dixon is here, this camping trip won't end well,"

"But Lori-," Rick began,

Lori would have none of it, for she and Carl helped Shane up who was now nursing a bad bruise. Shane huffed pulling away from Lori and Carl, straightening his appearance and glared at the Dixon brothers,

"Lucky shot, Dixon," Shane sneered, "C'mon Rick,"

Rick looked to Shane then looked to Daryl who seemed impassive, frowning, Rick looked to the ground, "No man, go on without me,"

"What?" Shane questioned, both Lori and Carl stopped,

"I came out here to camp and I'm gonna very damn well do it, with or without you guys," Rick stated, turning his back on everyone to get his supplies.

Shane glared at the Dixon brothers, growling, "Fine, we're staying too,"

"What?" Lori and Carl asked in unison,

"If Rick's stayin, then I'm stayin too," Shane stated still glaring down the Dixons,

"Think yer pansy ass can handle it?" Merle snarled,

"Better than you think, Dixon," Shane snarled.

* * *

End of second chapter ~ let me know how I'm doing so far


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Walking Dead ~

* * *

After that whole incident everyone was on edge as well as Rick who had completely withdrawn himself from the group, so there were three camp sites 10 or 15 feet away from each other: Camp Prep was Shane, Carl, and Lori's site, Camp Rick which only consisted of Rick, and finally Camp Dixon which held the Dixon brothers.

"This is ridiculous," Lori murmured, tending to the fire, Carl hummed his agreement,

"You don't think I don't know it?" Shane grumbled, glaring at the Dixon camp,

Meanwhile over at Camp Dixon, the youngest Dixon was currently chewing his brother out,

"Wha' th' fuck was tha' Merle?" Daryl snapped glaring at his brother who was currently whittling a stick he had picked up,

"Now, now, brutha," Merle began, not sparing Daryl a glance from his whittling, "Dun waste yer energy on yellin' at lil' Ol Merle, when yew kin be snugglin' up ta tha' boy o'er there,"

Casting a glance over at Rick's lonely little camp, Daryl sighed, "'is name is Rick."

"Go git 'im baby brutha," Merle waved his stick, shooing Daryl with it, "Yer a Dixon, Dixons dun wait fer their bitches."

"Rick ain't a bitch," Daryl snapped,

"Neither are yew brutha, yew ain't no one's bitch," Merle stated coolly, Daryl merely huffed.

* * *

Approaching Rick's camp, Daryl found Rick glaring at his fire which was slowly dying out,,

"Yer gonna catch yer death if ya let it die out like tha'," Daryl informed, sitting beside Rick on his log,

"I don't care~," Rick grumbled,

Daryl merely chuckled, picking up some dry leaves he tossed them into the hungered flames that lashed out, burning brightly, making Rick jump back tumbling off the log, Daryl's hands shooting out and latching onto Rick, trying to keep the other boy upright but failed and ended up being dragged down with Rick, both shouting out in surprise. It was then both boys looked at each other, both nose to nose, instantaneously, Daryl felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment, for there he was practically laying on top of his friend,

"You got pretty eyes," Rick grinned,

Blushing, Daryl was about to get up when Merle chose that moment to approach,

"Well, well, well, lookit tha'," Merle grinned lasciviously, making both boys look up at him, "Damn lil brutha, yew move fast!"

"Shut up," Daryl snarled, "Ain't wha' it looks like,"

"Tha's wha' they all say, Daryleena," Merle teased, sitting upon another log facing the fire,

"Rick!" Shane shouted, slowing to a stop, "What happened-?"

The three looked to Rick who was laying underneath Daryl, Daryl immediately got off Rick, bashfully helping the other boy up before sitting next to Merle, as far away from Rick as he could get. Merle nudged Daryl, giving his little brother a mischievous grin,

"Hey, Ricky boy," Merle spoke up, "Why dun yew an' Daryl go get sum more firewood?"

"What's wrong with the fire?" Shane sneered,

Merle fixed Shane with a glare, "If were all gon' share this fire, i's gonna have ta be a hell of a lot bigger'n this,"

"I'll go with Rick," Shane started, standing up,

"No yew ain'," Merle snapped,

"What, you trying to set your fag brother with my friend?" Shane growled,

"Whatchu call me!?" Daryl snarled standing up along with Merle,

"Shane! Daryl! Merle!" Rick snapped also standing up, "Settle yer asses down! I ain't having you guys fight any longer!"

Everyone looked at Rick with an incredulous look,

"Merle's right, we need to get more firewood," Rick began, "We'll need a week's worth, Daryl, you and Carl go find some more firewood, Lori and I will start tending to the food, Shane gather your tent and supplies and move it over here, you too Merle, get your's and Daryl's stuff and bring it on over!"

A grin crossed Merle's face, "Damn Ricky boy, yew dun grown a pair,"

"What-?"

"Shut it!" Rick snarled, glaring at the two men, "Get your asses moving, now!"

* * *

Once the four other men left, Rick sighed heavily and plopped himself upon the log he had been sitting on, Lori gently sat next to him, placing her hand over his, allowing her to thread her fingers with his,

"Rick?" Lori murmured, giving his hand a squeeze, "You okay?"

"Yeah~," Rick assured, "Everyone's just getting to me,"

"Well don't let them," Lori stated, "Boys will be boys,"

Rick chuckled, "Yeah I know,"

Lori giggled, "You should."

* * *

Shane looked over where Lori and Rick were and smiled, now that's more like it, Rick needed someone like Lori, he cast his attention to Merle's camp and glowered, he didn't know what those two were up to, but he'd get it out of them.

* * *

Merle spotted Lori making moves on his little brother's crush and frowned, his lil brutha was better than that bitch, Rick needed someone like Daryl, someone who could take care of him, he cast his attention to Shane's camp and sneered, he didn't know what that asshole was up to, but he'd beat him at his own game, if it meant his lil brutha didn't need to get his heart broke.

* * *

Daryl refused to make any sort of conversation with Carl who tried desperately, he was still pissed at his brother for that stupid stunt he pulled back there, was he trying to make him look bad in front of Rick? What the hell was his problem?

"This should be enough for now, right?" Carl asked,

"Yea'," Daryl confirmed, "Le's head back,"

As soon as they got back they noticed Merle and Shane had packed everything up and placed it on either side of Rick's tent, now all three camps were formed into one big camp, but what caught Daryl's attention was Lori and Rick holding hands, he frowned, dropping the sticks next to their log and sat next to Merle who was glaring at Lori. Merle nudged Daryl capturing the younger brother's attention,

"Dun worry none, brutha, she ain't no problem fer ya," Merle murmured, before going back to his food,

Nodding, Daryl watched as Rick handed him his food, quietly thanking him he went to eating, he figured it was enough time pussyfooting it around the problem, he's a Dixon goddamn it.

* * *

Now it's on~


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are love, they make me feel good plus I had to rush this chapter because I'm working on another rather well liked fanfic of mine called **I Live For The Applause **so sorry if I've made any mistakes somewhere in there but like I said I rushed this as well as a few other chapters from different stories all because of my other fanfic, feel free to read it if you want anway ~ Chapter 4 ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Daryl looked up at the starry skies above the tree tops, his brother claimed that whole thing was for his benefit, but that only succeeded in irritating Rick and his closest friends, frowning, Daryl turned on his side looking at Rick's tent where the boy was sleeping, or at least it seemed like such, closing his eyes his thoughts began roaming.

"What're you doing out here?"

There was no mistaking that voice, "Ah could ask the same a yew,"

"Couldn't sleep," Rick sat on a log, "Decided to go out for a walk,"

Silence.

"Skies are beautiful," Daryl murmured,

"Yeah," Rick agreed,

Daryl scowled, he felt those thoughts bubbling up in his mind take over, "Wanna take a walk togeth'r?"

"Sure,"

Both boys stood up, Daryl gesturing for Rick to lead the way,

"Y'know, I'd like to one day leave this hell hole," Daryl began, "But I know no one else kin put up with my bullshit,"

"Well I am," Rick teased, shoving Daryl playfully,

Chuckling, Daryl shoved at Rick, "Yea', yea' yew are,"

Silence.

"I'm proud of you, y'know," Rick murmured,

"Why?" Daryl questioned, this was a surprise,

Rick shrugged, "It's just something about you,"

Daryl flushed, instantly looking away, "I ain't nothin' to be proud of,"

This time Rick chuckled, "Then why am I proud of you?"

"B'cause yer crazy,"

"Yeah~," Rick drawled, "I'm the crazy one,"

Both boys settled into a comfortable silence before they came to a stop before a lake, Rick continued walking and sat upon a large boulder pulling his knees up to his chest before looking to Daryl, patting the spot next to him. Sheepishly, Daryl took the spot next to Rick, trying not to touch him in the slightest, so lost in his concentration on having no part of him touching Rick he practically fell off the boulder when Rick spoke up,

"Science makes things in the world sound less amazing than they really are," Rick murmured,

Daryl's brows furrowed, that was really random, "What d'ya mean?"

"Like the stars," Rick began, "They're basically hot gasses, it loses the wonder to them,"

"Oh, I see what ya mean," Daryl hummed, looking to the stars, before turning to Rick, "What about the moon?"

"The moon?" Rick questioned thoughtfully, still looking to the night skies, "Just a big chunk of rock," Daryl laughed, startling Rick, "What?"

"Jus' a big-chunk-a-rock huh?" Daryl teased,

Chuckling, Rick hit Daryl's shoulder, "Hey, you asked,"

"Yea', yea' I did," Daryl mumbled, both boys turning their gazes to the skies once again,

Nothing but the soothing symphony of nature provided background noise, something Daryl didn't mind, he looked to Rick who still kept his gaze upon the starry skies looking like a child in awe of fireworks, before he could help it he grabbed Rick's chin, forcing the other to look at him before he placed a rough kiss upon his lips, this made Rick tense before relaxing into the kiss, boosting Daryl's confidence as he reached for Rick's hand. The kiss was nothing but strange and pretty awkward considering how they had to twist their bodies, but it was simple yet breathtaking all the same.

Pulling away, Daryl ran his thumb over Rick's lower lip making the other boy look at him questioningly, as soon as their eyes connected, Daryl immediately looked away feeling ashamed for doing that,

"Was tha' yer first kiss?" Daryl questioned,

"No, why?"

"Good," Daryl murmured, "We should go back to camp before anyone notices we're gone,"

"Okay," Rick breathed, following after Daryl who seemed tense.

Something within his mind didn't like how tense Daryl was, without thinking he grabbed a handful of leaves from the forest's ground and pulled Daryl's shirt back and dumped the leaves down his shirt, laughing before he took off,

"'Ey!" Daryl shouted after Rick, bringing a grin to his face as he took off after the other boy, he veered off course knowing how to catch Rick,

Looking back he didn't see Daryl and deemed it safe to rest for a bit before someone tackled him making him fall over, he heard Daryl laughing and laughed alongside him soon after it dawned on them that they were lying together once again, blushing, Daryl turned to get off when Rick grabbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers through Daryl's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, one that Daryl didn't deny him.

"Now we should get back," Rick smiled,

"Sure," was Daryl's gruff response as he helped Rick to his feet, the two boys heading to the campsite.

The walk back was nothing but calming, oddly enough, approaching the camp the couple bid each other goodnight and farewell as they entered their respectful tents, Daryl unaware that Merle had seen what happened at the lake.

* * *

Merle's going to tease him relentlessly lol plus I would like to ask those of you who read this, is it annoying when I write Daryl's speech, like instead of writing it normally like 'you' I write it 'yew', is that annoying? Please tell me, someone said it was hideous or something and so I needed to know what the rest of you think, please and thank you~


End file.
